Alter Egos
Alter Egos are summoned by casting Trust Magic. To start you off, several are acquired from each of the 3 starter cities by completing the quest offered by the Trust Initiative NPCs to whom you trade Ciphers. Level and Attributes The summoned alter ego’s level and attributes vary based upon the summoning player’s level and/or Item Level. For regular levels, alter egos do not level when the player does, so they have to be dismissed and resummoned to match. Item Level changes are reflected after a few seconds of delay, which may cause problems when using gear swap macros. Alter egos do not receive Reive Momentum bonuses. Battlefield Participation Alter egos can participate in the following battlefields, but must be summoned after entering the battlefield as of August 2014. Any alter egos summoned prior to joining vanish upon entry. Quests: *The Holy Crest *Beyond Infinity *Divine Might (not to be confused with the High-Tier Battlefield with the same name) *Apocalypse Nigh *Storms of Fate *Light in the Darkness *A Manifest Problem *Fire in the Hole *In a Haze of Glory *A Feast for Gnats *Honor Under Fire *Bonds That Never Die *Sins of the Mothers *What Price Loyalty *Manifest Destiny *Blood of Heroes *Bonds of Mythril *Face of the Future *At Journey's End Rank 2 and Rank 5 Missions: *Rank 2-3: The Emissary / The Three Kingdoms / Journey Abroad *Rank 5-1: The Ruins of Fei'Yin / Darkness Rising / The Final Seal *Rank 5-2: The Shadow Lord / Xarcabard, Land of Truths / The Shadow Awaits Nation-specific Missions: *Save the Children *The Secret Weapon *On My Way *Saintly Invitation *The Heir to the Light *Where Two Paths Converge *Moon Reading Rise of the Zilart Missions: *The Temple of Uggalepih *Through the Quicksand Caves *Ark Angels *Return to Delkfutt's Tower *The Celestial Nexus Chains of Promathia Missions: *1-3: The Mothercrystals *2-5: Ancient Vows *3-5: Darkness Named *4-2: The Savage *5-2: Desires of Emptiness *5-3: Past Sins (Louverance's Path): A Century of Hardship *5-3: Where Messengers Gather (Ulmia's Path): Head Wind *5-3: Where Messengers Gather (Ulmia's Path): Flames for the Dead *6-4: One to be Feared *7-5: The Warrior's Path *8-3: When Angels Fall *8-4: Dawn Treasures of Aht Urhgan Missions: *The Black Coffin *Shield of Diplomacy *Puppet in Peril *Shades of Vengeance *Gaze of the Saboteur *Path of Darkness *Nashmeira's Plea Wings of the Goddess Missions: *Purple, The New Black *A Nation on the Brink *Dungeons and Dancers *Distorter of Time *Prelude to a Storm *Storm's Crescendo *Into the Beast's Maw *Darkness Descends *When Wills Collide *Maiden of the Dusk Seekers of Adoulin Missions: *Behind the Sluices *Stonewalled *The Gates *Balamor's Ruse (The Charlatan) Other Content: *All Dynamis *All Campaign Battles and Campaign Ops battles *All Reives, including Wildskeeper Reives *All SCNM and SKCNM battles *All Skirmishes and Alluvion Skirmishes *Voidwatch *Delve *Incursion *Legion Alter Ego Restrictions Locations Where Trust Magic Cannot Be Used *Trust spells cannot be cast in cities, Limbus, Assault, Salvage, Meeble Burrows, and other areas where special battle content occurs (other than Reives, Campaign Battles, Abyssea and certain battlefields; battlefield use is limited; see previous section). **A message is displayed when attempting to call forth an alter ego in an invalid area. Party and Alliance Restrictions Players can now summon alter egos while in a party containing other players. *The summoning must take place after the party is formed. *If Level Sync is activated, all alter egos vanish and must be resummoned, so summon them after Level Syncing. *'Only the party leader' is able to summon forth alter egos. *Alter egos cannot be summoned in the first 120 seconds after forming a party. *Alliances cannot be formed when in a party comprised of both players and alter egos. *Parties cannot contain multiple alter egos of the same NPC. **This includes characters with multiple Trust spells (e.g. summoning Zeid II disallows summoning Zeid). Number of Simultaneously Summonable Alter Egos *Up to three alter egos can be summoned once you unlock alter egos. This is bumped up to four after obtaining "Rhapsody in White", and five after obtaining "Rhapsody in Crimson". *Unlike pets and fellows, alter egos are considered party members. However, fellows still count against the 6 character party limit. Summoning Multiple Copies of the Same Alter Ego *Only one alter ego version of any NPC with more than one Trust spell may be summoned at a time (such as summoning Zeid II disallows summoning Zeid). **Trust: Shantotto and Trust: D. Shantotto are 2 completely different Alter Egos, just like their counterpart NPCs, and can BOTH be in the same party. **Trust: Excenmille and Trust: Excenmille (S) CANNOT be called at the same time as both trust spells are the same person as their counterpart NPC in both Shadowreign and Present Day Vana'diel. Trust Spell Recast Time *Each Trust spell has its own recast time (which does not affect other Trust spell casting), and hence a given alter ego may not be re-summoned until the requisite amount of time has passed. Summoning Alter Egos in Combat *Alter egos cannot be summoned while the player is already engaged in combat except in Reives. Dismissing Alter Egos *Alter egos vanish upon logging out, changing zones, being charmed by a monster, initiating a battlefield, or falling in battle. *They may also be dismissed manually by selecting "Release" from the action command menu. *Outside of battle, alter egos can be targeted and dismissed with the text command /refa 'or '/retr (short for "Release Faith" or "Release Trust"). *Outside of battle, all summoned alter egos can dismissed without targeting them using the text command /refa all 'or '/retr all NOTE: This only works for trusts within range. Macro Syntax *'/ma "" ' **Example using Trust: Pieuje (UC): '/ma "Pieuje (UC)" ' Updates Per the December 11, 2018 update: "Alter egos have undergone the following adjustments. *The amount that strength contributes to damage has been increased. *The amount that dexterity contributes to accuracy has been increased. *The maximum accuracy of hand-to-hand weapons has been increased. *Alter ego offense/defense now obeys weapon type in the same way that players do." Category:Trust